


A Day to Remember

by garrettpolk04



Category: Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrettpolk04/pseuds/garrettpolk04
Summary: Anna and Kristoff get married and Elsa stays in Arendelle for the time before the wedding.I did all the research during my writing, so everything that is in this was invented and existed during the 1840s when this story takes placeIt mentions Elsa and Anna cuddling but it is NOT ELSANNAAlso, it is not Elsamaren either, they are just best friends in this story
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Favorite Frozen Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrettpolk04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrettpolk04/gifts).



Kristoff had proposed to Anna back in Autumn, and it was now eight days before their wedding. April 15 she thought, as she woke up. The big day. Anna had been waiting for Kristoff to propose to her for what felt like forever, and it had felt like even longer to wait for until Springtime. She was so excited about the wedding, she had dreamed of getting married all of her life, from when she was just a little child. She was also excited because this meant that Elsa would be coming back from the Enchanted Forest to stay in Arendelle for the week of the wedding. She loved her sister more than anything and although Elsa was where she belongs to protect the Enchanted Forest, Anna always missed Elsa every second that she was not in Arendelle. Sure she came every week on Sunday for Church, and on every Friday for their charades and other games they would play with the whole gang, but Anna still misses Elsa. No more constant time with her sister. No more stealing chocolate from the kitchen behind Elsa's back. No more late-night snowball fights. No more cuddling or slumber parties. She missed all of that so much. But it was time to put that thought away, Elsa was staying for a whole week, which meant there would be plenty of cuddling and late not snowball fights. She was so excited about all of this. She immediately got out of bed and got dressed and ran to breakfast, sliding down the banisters when she got to the stairs.As the early morning sunlight shined through the crack of the stable door, Kristoff woke up. With Sven right next to him, he brushed the hay off of his outfit and made breakfast for him and Sven. He thought of Anna, and how she would probably be eating breakfast right now in the castle dining room. He liked cooking and did not mind the fact that he did not live in a royal lifestyle. He remembered how Anna could also live without a royal lifestyle, how she did not complain even once their trip to the mountains when Elsa had frozen everything. He laughed. At the time, it was all fear and pain. Elsa feared her powers that she could not control and feared she would hurt anyone, and she had frozen the whole kingdom. Anna had been shut out for thirteen years and when she finally talked to her for the first time in forever, Elsa had run off after freezing everything. Kristoff was all alone, except for Sven of course, and the Trolls, but he just made ice deliveries every day and did not have any human friends. As for Olaf, well he is always happy. But all of that had built the relationship between the five of them that they all loved so much. Kristoff sat down and ate. He set out a couple of carrots for Sven. After eating, Kristoff slipped on a new, hay-free outfit, slightly combed his hair with his hand, and the two left to go into the town, waiting to meet Anna in the town square near the statue of her parents at 12:00The sound of servants preparing for the day stirred up a sleeping Olaf. He blinked and looked around, waking up from that nice sleep he had last night. When he was fully woken, he cheered with joy."A new day! I got to go to meet Anna downstairs for breakfast." Olaf said. "But.. where... am I?"He looked around to see a pile of hot coals in the fireplace from last night, and the book next to him titled "101 Facts You Didn't Know About Sailboats""I must've fallen asleep in the library while is was reading last night," Olaf claimed.He brushed it off and ran down the steps into the dining hall, where Anna was standing in a light purple dress, greeting the servants for the morning. He yelped in excitement as he ran up to Anna."ANNA!" Olaf shouted as he jumped into Anna's arms."Hey, Olaf, ready for breakfast.""Yes! What are we having?" Olaf asked."Today is waffles," Anna told him."ooh. Did you know that waffles are grid shaped to prevent the batter from pouring out the sides?" He told her.They sat down and started talking as the servants brought out the waffles from the kitchen. Anna was thinking about the wedding as Olaf drenched his waffle in syrup."Hey, wyens Eylsha cyoming?" Olaf said, with his mouth full of waffles."Tomorrow! And she is staying for the whole week!" Anna said."Ooooh, I can't wait to show her the picture I drew of her." Olaf gleefully said.Anna had seen this picture before, and she could tell Olaf was no artist, but she knew that Elsa would love it and think it was cute. She laughed and imagined Elsa's surprised but happy reaction when she saw it."Your Majesty? Your majesty?" Yelena called from where Elsa was sleeping."Yes, Yelena?" She answered."You told me to wake you up as soon as I woke up at so you could feed the reindeer. You told me that you wanted to do it today, right?""Yes. And thank you. And you don't have to call me your majesty.""Well, you are the Princess of Arendelle. And these woods are Arendellian land." She stated."OK. So I just have to give them the vegetation from this bag?" She asked as Yelena gave her a large cloth bag filled with different types of grasses and weeds."Yes. Most of the time Ryder does it. He loves Reindeer and is always around them." Yelena told her.Elsa took the bag and went into the grassy area where the reindeer were. She sat down on a rock and pulled some long grass out of the bag and the reindeer approached her. She was startled at first, but then she caught herself and thrust the handful of green plants towards the reindeer that was standing in front of her. The reindeer happily grabbed it and ate it, and then he brushed his head up against Elsa's side."They love me," She thought. "I can see why Kristoff likes them so much."She laughed while she fed the other reindeer. She sat and thought about the week ahead. Tomorrow she would be going back to Arendelle and for a whole week! She was so excited about the wedding, and the blitz, and the celebration. However, she was by far the most excited to see Anna and see her for a week. She was also looking forward to being in Arendelle. It was her home, and where she grew up. She knew that she truly found her place on the Forest some time ago, but she just could not stop thinking of how much she missed Arendelle. She had spent her whole life in her room, but she had had that room remolded and repainted when she became Queen so it did not bring back any bad memories, and she moved into the room that was right next to Anna's. She missed Anna every second that they were not together, and even though she did come and see her at least twice a week, she still felt a sense of guilt about leaving her sister and her kingdom. She put it behind and decided to look forward to seeing Anna tomorrow. She picked up the empty bag, pet one of the reindeer goodbye and went out to go do her daily activities.Kristoff, now wandering the square, glanced up at the clock tower. Where was she? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He looked around again, and there she was, in a peachy colored dress, and Kristoff ran up to her."You look beautiful!" Kristoff said."Thank you." She replied. "You look really good too."They talked about everything that had happened today following up to this moment. Olaf ran up to Sven and jumped up and grabbed his antlers. Sven playfully shook him off, and Olaf laughed. Usually, during Anna and Kristoff's dates, Olaf and Sven would go around and do whatever together. What they loved to do best was split a pie from the baker, cherry, their favorite. Sven would end up eating most of the pie while Olaf would never have more than two pieces. Olaf and Sven went about, leaving Anna and Kristoff to their date.Anna and Kristoff walked along the brick-paved path through Arendelle, glancing at all the wonderful spring leaves on the trees, and the beautiful white and purple flowers that bloomed in the grass. They passed the wonderful sights of their beloved home, and into the reborn woods past Hudson's Hearth. They loved going into the woods in the mountains, and it reminded them of when they went together to see Elsa in the North Mountain. It was painful then, but they grew to love the place so much, and to Anna, it felt so nostalgic, and to Kristoff, it was where he made his first human friends. Together they walked through the growing trees, it was all so romantic."I love this place," Anna said."Yea. And I love you, Anna," Kristoff said. "So much.""I love you too honey," Anna told him. "I can't wait until we get married next week.""Me neither," Kristoff replied. "I can't wait to be married to my favorite person ever.""Aww." Anna cooed.Anna then pulled Kristoff towards her and kissed him firmly on the lips. He kissed back, and they stood there in a long kiss for a couple of seconds. They continued walking through the forest, up the mountains, enjoying each other's company.Olaf and Sven walked through the town, and Olaf smelled every single flower. Sven smelled them too but he startled everyone around him with his loud reindeer sneeze, so he stopped smelling them after that. Occasionally, Olaf stopped and talked to some of the kids he had gotten to know over the last couple of years. For the time after Elsa gained control over her powers, and everyone was celebrating the reopening of the gates, Olaf walked around the castle and the rest of Arendelle, exploring the new sights. While he did this, he met a couple of children that were curious about him, he was a snowman who was alive after all. Eventually, he became friends with all the kids in the town. Olaf stopped at the smell of warm crispy pastries."Is today a pie day Sven?" Olaf inquired. Sven jumped up, panting with excitement."Ok, let's go get some!" Olaf said.They ran through the streets and past the square to the baker. The burst through the door as the baker smiled."Here for another cheery pie Olaf?" He said, knowing the answer."Yes, please. Did you know that the average cherry tree has enough cherries to make twenty-eight pies?" Olaf said."I did not know that" The baker said. "But I do know that you love my cherry pies."The baker put a pie out for them and Olaf handed the baker some of the coins that Anna had given him earlier in the day."It's so much easier now that I can count," Olaf said. The baker just laughedOlaf grabbed the pie and he ran out of the bakery. He and Sven walked through the street up to Olaf's little grassy area. He placed the pie down on his red and white checkered blanket and he sat down, and Sven collapsed his legs underneath himself, coming to a sitting/laying down position. They began to eat the pie, Olaf using a fork to divide the pie into an "Olaf sized portion and a Sven sized portion." Olaf used the fork to eat his part of it, and Sven just stuck his face in his half.Elsa was on her way back from gathering firewood for the Northuldra, in another part of the forest because they were currently settled in the Lichen Meadows when she spotted her best friend Honeymaren, and her brother Ryder."Hi, guys!" Elsa said, with her arms full of firewood."Hey, Elsa!" Honeymaren and Ryder replied.Elsa set the firewood down where two Northuldrans were setting up a fire for tonight, while Yelena and two others were skinning some red squirrels. She brushed the bark chips off of her dress and walked to the stream to wash up. As she sat in the stream, she recalled the time when she and Anna used to take baths together when they were kids. She would laugh while Anna would splash water all over the bathroom floor. They would play with a ball because they could not play with snow like they usually did. After all, it would always melt and Anna would complain that the water was too cold. She smiled at the thought of Anna. She was happy she was going to be with her for a whole week."I really miss Anna," Elsa said to herself. "Sometimes I wish we would still be together all the time."She dried off and got dressed and then went to where the fire was to have dinner with Honeymaren and Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa's Coming

Anna was walking around the castle halls with glee. Elsa was coming today and she could not wait to see her. She was so excited she could not think of anything else, and so she just walked backed and forth throughout the castle. Kai saw her and was worried that something was wrong."Are you alright your majesty?" Kai worriedly asked. "You looked troubled.""I'm fine Kai, thank you for asking," Anna said. "I just can't wait for Elsa to be here! I'm so excited, I can't even think of anything else."Oh good, shall I go prepare her room?" Kai asked her."Yes, but I want to add a few things when you are done," Anna replied."Ok, your majesty," Kai said. "She is arriving at 1:00 right?""Uh, yea she is," Anna said. "I can't wait!"Kai took a thick light blue bedspread up to Elsa's old room. He knew that Elsa would love it because she loved anything blue, especially light blue, as it was her favorite color. He took off the sheet that was currently on it and put on the new sheet that Gerda had brought up earlier. He fitted her old bed with the comforter and arranged five-light purple pillows the way she liked. He missed Elsa too, not as much as Anna, but he still missed her. After all, he was her most trusted advisor, and she was always nice to him, she and her sister Anna always considered him as more of a friend than a staff member. Aside from that, Kai also was with the sisters ever since they were little kids. When their parents were not around or they were busy, Kai would take care of them and sometimes they even asked him to play with them. Kai had also been with Elsa when she was a teen, in her room isolated. Aside from Agnarr and Iduna, Kai was the only one who knew about Elsa's powers all those years. Every day for those long thirteen years, Kai had brought her meals to her, and it pained him to see her that way. Sometimes she would ask Kai to stay and talk to her because she was scared and alone, but she would not let him get even remotely close to her because she was afraid of hurting him. After Agnarr and Iduna died, Kai was devastated, and he knew that the sisters would be even more upset. Anna cried for at least a week nonstop, and Elsa just got even more distanced from everyone and everything. At times he could hear Anna muttering things like "Now I'm really all alone," and Elsa saying things like "There's nobody else left to help me." He had done his best to help Elsa in any way during those long three years, but he could easily help Anna, because she was outside of her room, mostly at Elsa's door. Once her powers were revealed, Kai felt a sense of joy and relief because he knew that Anna would be able to fix it with Elsa, and he did not have to keep any more secrets. When the gates were open and Elsa learned how to control her powers, Kai was so happy and he had never been better. Elsa and Anna treated him as a family after that, not as a servant, and they even let him takes trips to go see his family in Snoob. He was happy that she was coming back, and he wanted to make everything perfect for her when she returned. After making her bed, Kai filled her old closet with the dresses she used to wear, and the ones she loved the most. After everything in the room was ready, Kai placed her favorite old midnight blue robe on her bed and exited the room. Anna came up after and placed some things in her room like a box of chocolates, her half snowflake necklace, and other things she knew that Elsa loved. She smiled and walked out into the town, as it was now 12:50"I can't wait," Anna said excitedly. "She's almost here."Elsa was woken up by the morning sun, and she gathered her things. She was so excited to finally see Anna. She went and did her morning things and then she went to the middle of camp to say goodbye to everyone."Well Yelena, I guess I should be going now," Elsa said."Of course," Yelena replied. "Stay safe.""I will, thank you." She said back."Goodbye Honeymaren," Elsa said. "See you in a week.""See ya bestie," Honeymaren replied. "See you later, have fun with your sister!""Goodbye, Ryder." Elsa finally said."Bye Elsa!" Ryder shot back. "Say hi to Kristoff and Sven for me! a- and Anna too."She just laughed and walked to the stream, where the Nokk just popped out of the water. She froze him and just before mounting him, a little surprise jumped in her hands."Oh hello Bruni." She cooed. "I got to go see my sister I'll see you later."Bruni just made some salamander noise and Elsa made a pile of snow for him to play around in. She mounted the Nokk and then they were off. She passed through the forest, and out into the mountains, passing the wonderful sights of Arendelle's fjord on the way to her old home. She got to Arendelle and dismounted the Nokk. She bid her formal goodbye, and the Nokk jumped into the fjord."Ah, home sweet home." She said to herself. "How I've missed you. Time to find Anna!"She walked through the town greeting her old friends and she quickly got to the square where Anna was supposed to meet her. She saw Anna and then they both ran up and gave each other the biggest hug you could imagine, and stayed hugging for a good minute."I've missed you so much, Elsa." Anna almost screamed."I missed you too, Anna," Elsa said back. "I love you so much." "I love you too," Anna said."Elsa!" Kristoff yelled from some distance away."Hey, Kristoff!" She answered, and when he got to her they embraced in a hug."So how've you been?" Kristoff asked. "Well... I guess you were here four days ago."Before she could answer, Olaf jumped into her arms, and Sven brushed up against her side."Ooooh, Elsa, I missed you," Olaf said. "I drew a picture of you last week!"Oh, you did?" Elsa worriedly asked. She remembered the last picture he drew of Anna.They all walked back to the castle together excitedly."I left some surprises in your room for you Elsa!" Anna excitedly said as they walked back to the castle.They all walked through Arendelle and Elsa greeted her old friends and citizens. They walked all through the town and Elsa took in the sights of her old home and sighed as she felt all the happiness and nostalgia of the past three years."I miss this place so much," She said to herself. "I forgot how much I truly loved Arendelle."After about an hour of enjoying the town and everyone greeting their formal queen, the five headed back to the castle. Elsa sighed with relief that she was here as she passed the gates, and greeted Kai. She greeted Kai with a more-than-formal handshake and then they all went upstairs. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven went to go talk to Gerda about Kristoff moving in Anna's room after they got married, and she assured him that Sven would be permitted to sleep in the library so he would not be sleeping alone in the stables, even though he is a reindeer. Anna and Elsa went to Elsa's room to get her settled in for the coming week."I'm so excited you're staying here for a whole week!" Anna giddily said."Me too Anna," Elsa replied. "I really miss being in Arendelle with you and everyone."Oh thank goodness that's a relief," Anna said, "What do you mean?" Elsa asked."Oh, I just really missed you staying here and I felt guilty because I knew you were truly happy in the forest. But now I know that it's not just me." Anna told her"Don't feel guilty about me Anna," Elsa told her. "I love you and I love Arendelle, I always will. Well, at least we know that it's mutual.""Thank you," Anna said back. "Now... let's get you settled in."Anna showed Elsa her old room and Elsa enjoyed seeing it, and she instantly grew very fond of a light blue blanket on her bed."Kai was right." Anna thought too herself."I left you a box of chocolates Elsa," Anna told her. "Your favorites, the white ones with caramel in the middle."Aww thank you, Anna," Elsa said. "You always know what I like best."You're welcome," Anna replied. "Kai also left you your favorite robe.""Thank you, guys!" Elsa said "Thanks for making me feel at home again."At home again? What did she mean by that? Anna thought about that for a minute. Does she not feel at home where she is in the forest? Anna could not get past that line. She brushed it off and they got her settled her in and then they went to go find Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf."Do you like the picture I drew of you, Elsa?" Olaf asked her once they got together again. Olaf thrust it at her."Whoa-um uh it's... certainly interesting." She told him. "I love it Olaf, thank you."Elsa changed into a dark green dress and they all went back outside and seized the rest of the day with each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Elsa woke up the next day and climbed out of bed. She switched out of her nightgown into a light purple dress and grabbed a brush. Ever since she let her hair down, she noticed how messed up it would get. Since she stopped sleeping with her braid in as she did before, she had to spend time in the morning brushing it back to its normal state. It was nothing like Anna's hair when she woke up. Elsa laughed at the thought of Anna's hair all tangled and twisted when she got up. After she brushed her hair, she went down to have breakfast with Anna and everyone else. When she got down, Anna and Kristoff were at the table with a scrapbook full of decoration ideas for their wedding. Elsa walked up to them and patted Anna's shoulder.

"Did I miss anything?" Elsa asked. Usually, it was Anna who got up last.

"No, I only got up about ten minutes ago," Anna stated. "I have just been getting up earlier as our wedding gets closer."

"Oh good," Elsa replied. "What are you guys looking at."

"Just some decorations for the big day," Kristoff told her. "We can't decide between these two. Can you give us an opinion?"

"Sure!" Elsa said with a smile.

Kristoff had always been on her good side, and she cared about him because he was important to Anna. She glanced down at the scrapbook and examined the two decoration ideas.

"I like the pink roses with the white curtain," Elsa said. "But it is your wedding so you choose which one you want." They both sighed with relief.

"To be honest, that is the one that I wanted," Kristoff said.

"Aww really, me too baby." Anna cooed. "Thank you, Elsa." Anna and Kristoff shared a brief kiss.

"Ok ok," Anna said. "Now we just have to pick the altar arrangements."

Anna flipped the scrapbook to a page that had all different kinds of altar arrangements. They began to examine the page for the ones they loved best. Elsa walked into the kitchen to get Anna and Kristoff some breakfast, and Kai handed her two plates that had bacon and eggs on them, made fresh from the morning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gerda trying to explain to Olaf how syrup does not go well with eggs. She laughed, loving the snowman's hilarious logic. She brought the two plates to the table where Anna and Kristoff were planning. She set them down next to each of them.

"Oh thank you, Elsa." Kristoff said to her."

"You're welcome." She said back

"Ok so, we have narrowed it down to these three right here," Anna said. "Which one goes well with the pink? Oh, and thank you, Elsa."

They talked and tried to decide on which one they wanted to pick, and they finally came to a conclusion. They continued to eat and talk together, laughing with each other as the flipped through the book. After they were finished, Elsa got up.

"I'm going to go see the band and see if they need any help with anything," Elsa said.

"Ok thank you," Anna said. "Bye Elsa, I love you."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa said, and with that, she was off.

Elsa walked out of the great hall to go listen to the band and choir practicing the music for Anna's wedding. She always had a great gift for music. Both of the sisters did. The sisters sang practically all the time, and the kingdom loved it and joined in if they were around. Elsa however, could play the piano and knew how everything was supposed to sound. She would always be able to tell them how they could improve, whether they stopped playing at a fermata, or they missed a mezzo forte, she could redirect them, almost as if she was a professional conductor. She had discovered this ever since she helped perfect Anna's birthday song from a couple of years ago. As she walked out of the castle and into the chapel, she took in the lovely courtyard that would be candlelit and all set up for the celebration part of the ceremony. Elsa heard the pleasant sound of the choir singing as she walked in the chapel and sat down.

Anna and Kristoff spent the next two hours looking through different designs for the wedding. When they would choose the one they wanted, they check off which ones they wanted on a sheet of paper, and when they were done, they mailed the paper to the wedding planner in the nearby kingdom of Vestergard. The wedding decorations that they chose would all come by train in four days, so they had time to plan everything else and to have some fun with Elsa.

Olaf was not doing much today. After cramming down an amount of bacon unsafe for a human, he went into the town. Wondering if he had anything to do, he headed over to his area that he chilled in that had the perfect amount of sunlight year-round. As he was heading over, to his place, he saw a couple of the children running around chasing each other. One of the children stopped by and asked Olaf if he wanted to join them. He delightfully accepted and began to play with them.

It was now a quarter till six, and the five met up for dinner, which was at the top of the hour. As the sat together at the table, they talked about the wedding and which ones Kristoff and Anna decided to pick. They then talked about how the choir was doing and Elsa said that Anna and Kristoff would love the performance. They talked and laughed together for the remainder of the meal and then played cards for the rest of the night and then called it a night. They all headed up to bed and planned to keep working on the arrangements the next day.

Elsa was jolted awake by the sound of a knock on the door. It was a familiar knock, the knock of her sister Anna. It was her signature five-beat knock that she had always done from the start.

"Come in," Elsa said.

"Hi, Elsa!" Anna greeted her.

"Hello." Elsa greeted her back.

"Elsa I have a question," Anna said to her.

"Yes?" Elsa asked her. "Anna you can ask me anything."

"So... I was wondering... if... maybe... you wanted to... or if I could like..." Anna tried to get out.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "Are you ok? You are stuttering like crazy. What do you wanna ask."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about asking this," Anna replied.

"Oh, it's ok Anna. I'm sure whatever it is we can do." Elsa assured her.

"It's just... since it's been so long... I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you tonight." Anna asked her.

"Oh, of course, Anna," Elsa said to her excitedly. "It's been so long and I love you, of course you can sleep in here with me."

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna said. "I've missed the snuggling sessions we used to have."

"Aww I missed them too," Elsa said back to her lovingly. "Here cmon."

Elsa lifted up her blanket and patted a spot on the bed next to her like she used to do when she saw one of the townspeople cats in the square. Anna walked over and climbed in and snuggled next Elsa. Elsa put that blanket back down over her sister and Anna hugged her tightly. Elsa had missed this so much in the forest, all the times she could not sleep, all the times she was lonely at night, she did not have Anna to help her and comfort her. But now, she did not have to think about that, because Anna was here with her now, holding her tight.

"I love you so much Anna," Elsa told her. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I love you too Elsa," Anna replied back. "You mean everything to me."

And with that said, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, without a single worry, because they were together.


	4. Chapter 4: Choosing

A knock on the door woke up Elsa. She smiled as she saw her sister curled up in her arms. She did not pay any attention to the knock the first time, she was just thinking about Anna. The second time he knocked Elsa was quick to answer.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It is me, your majesty." Kai said. "You told me to wake you up if you were not already up at this time."

"Thank you Kai." Elsa said back to him.

"I cannot find your sister, did you see her last night?" Kai asked her.

"Oh she is in here with me." Elsa informed him. "Well be down in ten minutes."

"Ok your majesty." Kai formally said. "Thank you"

Elsa glanced down at Anna, who was still peacefully asleep, hugging Elsa tight by her torso. Elsa lightly nudged Anna awake.

"Anna." Elsa said softly. "Time to get up." Anna half sleepily babbled, and then shot up, somehow instantly perfectly awake. The two got ready for the day and then headed downstairs.

At breakfast they all talked about the wedding. It was always non-stop talking about the wedding, but it was a wedding after all. They had planned all the decorations, and the ceremony.

"So the bishop is officiating it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, the head bishop." Anna clarified.

"Ok, but we haven't decided who is going to walk you down the aisle," Kristoff added. "Is it going to be Matthias or Kai?"

"I can't choose!" Anna said. "Matthias and I had an instant connection and he was our father's royal guard as he is mine. Over the past few months, he has become very important to me."

"Ok, so then Matthias will walk you down the aisle," Kristoff said, thinking it was decided.

"Yes but, Kai has been with me ever since I was a little kid, and he would care for Elsa and me when our parents were not around. He was there for me and supported me all my life, when Elsa was in her room with her powers. Even when my parents died, Kai was the one who would comfort me and assure me that everything was gonna be ok, and told me that Elsa still loved me." Anna explained.

"Ok then Kai will walk you down the aisle," Kristoff said. "Problem solved."

"It's just that... well, Matthias was in the forest for almost thirty-five years. He patiently waited for freedom, he instantly helped me while we were there, and he helps me remember the good in my father." Anna said back.

"Well, then Matthias will walk you down the aisle," Kristoff said.

"Well... Kai has always been there for me," Anna said. "He talked to me every day so that I didn't go insane."

"Do you see the problem here, Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Yes, but I cannot bring myself to choose." Anna told him. "I can't decide!"

"Ok Anna." Kristoff said. "Then I will flip a coin, and if it lands on heads, Matthias walks you down the aisle, and if it is tails, Kai will walk you down the aisle, ok?"

"Ok" Anna agreed. "That seems fair."

Kristoff took a coin out of his back pocket, and placed it on his thumb. Kristoff flicked his thumb up and the coin went into the air. He caught the coin in midair and then placed his palm on the top-side of his other hand.

"Heads," Kristoff said. "So Matthias will be walking you down the aisle."

"Ok, then it is settled," Anna said. "I'm gonna go tell Kai."

"Bye Anna, I love you," Kristoff said.

"I love you too baby," Anna said. She gave him a quick peck and went upstairs to tell Kai."

"And now, Elsa, just about all of the wedding planning is done," Kristoff said to her.

"Well, now what?" Elsa said.

"I don't know," Kristoff said. "I guess we could just do anything really."

"Well," Olaf pitched in for the first time this morning, "Have you decided what cake you're gonna have?"

"Yes, Anna and I talked about that yesterday," Kristoff answered. "The baker just needs to make it."

"What kind is it?" Olaf asked.

"I can't tell you," Kristoff answered. "Anna wants it to be a surprise."

"I guess we can just wait for Anna to get back and then do whatever you guys want," Elsa said.

Anna eventually came back after telling both Kai and Matthias about her decision, or the coin's decision rather, and they all went outside together and had a good time.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Together

Two days passed, and Anna sprung out of bed. The suspense and excitement were killing her. She put on a dark green dress and brushed her hair for about ten minutes. Out of everyone she knew, Anna's hair got the most messed up while sleeping. She quickly ran downstairs to see everyone, and Elsa and Kristoff were both at the table with Olaf. Sven sat down beside Kristoff at the table munching on some carrots as the others ate.

"I must have slept in pretty late." She thought.

"Did I miss anything important?" Anna asked.

"Not really," Elsa told her. "Kristoff and I are just talking."

"Oh ok," Anna said. "So... what's on the agenda today. Are we done planning our wedding?"

"For now we are," Kristoff said. "Tomorrow the wedding decorations come and we have to set them up."

"Ok," Anna replied as she sat down and began to eat with them.

After breakfast, Olaf went to the library. He lit a small fire to keep him warm and he picked up the book he had been reading last night. He stayed in the library for a couple of hours, until Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa came in along with Sven.

"Enjoying your book Olaf?" Anna cheerfully asked him.

"Ooh yes," Olaf responded.

"We were gonna play a game together, Olaf," Elsa told him. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Well I read about this game called 'straight face'" Olaf said. "It is basically where everyone tries to make everyone laugh, but you have to try not to laugh. If you laugh you lose, and the last person to laugh wins, and they get a point."

"Oh that sounds really fun," Kristoff said. Sven made a cheerful noise and they all agreed.

"Then lets play!" Elsa said cheerfully.

After a while, the whole group was dying of laughter after every sentence said. They stopped trying not to laugh and just tried to make everyone else laugh as hard as they could.

"It's- n-not- even that f-funny" Elsa said through her lingering laughter. "I-it's just that- anything anyone says a-at this point is h-h-hilarious."

Kristoff was laughing so hard that he fell off of the couch and onto the floor. This just made everyone laugh even harder as he thudded on the floor. They continued to make each other laugh endlessly for the rest of the night. Elsa slept in Anna's room that night and quickly fell asleep in her arms. It was only two days until the wedding, one if you did not count today. As Elsa laid in her arms, Anna thought deeply. She thought about how much she truly loved Elsa, and how much she wished Elsa was lived in Arendelle still. She thought of how Elsa said she really missed living in Arendelle. She thought about what that meant. Did she really want to stay in the forest forever? Surely she could protect the forest from Arendelle. Nothing ever happened there anyway, and even if something ever did happen, the spirits were there, and she could get there almost instantly with the Nokk. Anna missed Elsa every second she was gone, and she could not have time with Elsa every day. She looked around, and then down at Elsa.

"I couldn't have this." She said sorrowfully.

She pushed the thought behind her and squeezed Elsa so tight that she woke up.

"Oh I'm sorry," Anna said compassionate, "Did I wake you."

"Don't worry," Elsa reassured her, "I'm glad you did so I can snuggle with you, Anna."

And with that being said, Elsa grabbed Anna's waist and pulled her towards herself, and squeezed her tight.

"Goodnight sis," Elsa told her younger sister, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna said back. "I'm really gonna miss you when you go back to the forest."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Elsa thought, and with that Anna fell asleep instantly. However, Elsa could not stop thinking about having to leave Anna after the week was over.


	6. Chapter 6: Setting Up

Kristoff was woken up from his stable by Kai, because he had asked Kai to wake him up early today so he could set up the wedding. He got up, gave Sven a couple carrots, got dressed, and ran towards the castle. When he got into the dining room, he saw Anna and Elsa sitting on a bench, both wrapped together in a large blanket, sharing a pile of pancakes on a plate. He was happy that they were together and loved to see how excited Anna got when she was around her. Kristoff also missed Elsa when she was gone. After all, Elsa and Kristoff were really good friends aside from Anna. He let them have their moment and went in to see Gerda about the decorations.

"Hey Gerda," Kristoff asked, "Did the wedding decorations come yet?"

"Yes they did Kristoff," Gerda responded. "They are here and ready to be set up whenever you would like to begin.

"Got it." Kristoff said to her. "Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome." She responded.

Olaf ran into the dining room with Sven. Olaf did not need to eat, so he never got hungry, and was planning to skip breakfast today. However, when he heard that there were pancakes, he got Sven and immediately ran over to the dining room to get some.

Kristoff watched Olaf eat. He watched as Olaf drenched the pancakes with butter and syrup, and then crammed them down. He was always puzzled by this, how Olaf could eat pure sugar without any physical side effects, and how he did not gain weight at all no matter how much he ate. He asked Elsa how Olaf never gained weight, and where it all went, but she simply replied "magic" which did not clear anything up. He did not even know where it went once it got past his mouth, because it was just solid snow, and he could literally have his head fall off so he did not have a throat. But Kristoff brushed this off as it always made him question life itself and lose his mind.

After breakfast, the five went into the courtyard where all the decorations were. Today was the day before the wedding, and today was the day they were setting up all the decorations. They all circled up, with a couple of servants who were helping them, and Anna gave the orders on who was doing up.

"Ok guys there are two teams," Anna told them. "One team to set up in the chapel, and another to set up in the courtyard."

"I will go set up in the chapel, along with Kristoff, Sven and you three." Anna said, pointing to three of the castle staff, "And Elsa, Olaf and the rest of you will take care of the courtyard.

Anna and Kristoff dashed into the chapel with boxes full of the decorations and began to set up. They set up the altar in the middle of the stage, and put up a set of pillars. They hung the soft white curtains along the pillar and along the sides. They replaced the traditional benches used for everything in the chapel with individual chairs, and then tied a small beautiful pink bouquet of flowers to each chair. Together, they set up all the decorations and spent hours doing so.

In the courtyard, everyone began setting up, with Elsa sort of managing it all while working because of her keen sense of beauty and decoration. The group of six spent the next couple hours setting up tables and then placing thin light pink plastic table cloth on top of it. They arranged eight chairs around the circular tables and tied the pink roses on the back with a purple ribbon via Anna's choice. They hung pink and purple banners all along the walls of the courtyard. Elsa was so excited to be setting up the wedding and watching all the beautiful decorations come together and see the beauty and awe of it. She was so happy her sister was finally getting married and that Anna had found true love. Elsa of course, was the maid of honor, so she wanted it to be completely perfect for her sister. Once all the decorations were set up, Elsa added the finishing touch. She waved her hand and beautiful icy-blue ice glazed the walls and covered the courtyard with a nice beautiful glow.

"Ok so that is that," Elsa said. "All the decorations are set up?"

"Yes, your majesty." One of the helpers replied.

"Then I am going to go help the choir and the band get ready," Elsa told her.

"You have fun with that," She said. "Goodbye your majesty."

Elsa walked out of the courtyard and into the town. Since the chapel was being set up for the big day tomorrow, the chapel was practicing down by the docks. It was a beautiful day so it did not matter if they were outside anyway. Elsa walked through the town towards the music remembering what she had told the band last time and what she had heard this time. Her prestige sense of music made it where she could just look at the sheet of music and know how it was supposed to sound. The band and choir loved when she would come by and help because she was always nice about when they messed up, unlike the conductor some days, and they always said she had a gift for music. The sisters would always act like they were just regular people.

Even though Elsa was the Queen, and Anna was the Princess, they still treated their citizens with excellency and greeted them by name when they saw them. They would always humble themselves with the citizens, and would not ever think of themselves as higher than anyone. Even though they were royals, they would sometimes occasionally help the people of the town. If there was a festival or a celebration, they would stay after and help clean up, and they would always help the townspeople in any way. They liked to stay humble because they did not want to feel superior to them, and because Elsa always had said that "being a humble leader is being a good leader."

Elsa arrived at the docks when the choir was rehearsing their singing, while the band waited to rehearse when the choir was done. Elsa listened to the melodic ring of the choir while they sang, and gave them suggestions on how to sound better, and they willingly applied the suggestions to their singing. Elsa wanted everything about Anna's wedding to be perfect. She wanted all the decorations to be perfect, she wanted the ceremony to be perfect, and she wanted the music to be perfect. She continued to help the choir and then helped the band when it was their turn to rehearse.

After making sure the music was absolutely perfect, Elsa went back towards the castle and into the Chapel to meet up with Anna. They greeted each other with a hug like they always do, and then they began discussing everything.

"So is the courtyard all set up?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is completely set up, and it looks absolutely wonderful," Elsa told her sister. "You made some excellent choices for picking out the decorations because it looks great."

"Aww thank you, sis," Anna replied. "Thank you so much for helping me set up."

"Of course Anna," Elsa said, "I will always want to help you." Anna cooed and hugged her sister. "

"So how is it coming in here?" Elsa asked her. "Are you all good on the decorations in here?"

"Well actually," Anna told her, "We were having a little trouble with that. Since we have to tell them how we want it before we actually start doing it, it's been kinda hard. We have been kinda slow because we keep having to take it back down because we decide on a different arrangement."

"Do you want me to stay and help you, Anna?" Elsa asked. "I don't have anything to do right now."

"Really?" Anna said to her sister. "You'd do that with me?"

"Of course I would Anna," Elsa said. "So what do you need."

"Well, I've been kinda torn on these two decorations. I can't decide if we should put the flowers on the back of the chairs or not." Anna said. "We can't really decide."

"Well I think they look nicer on the chairs," Elsa told her. "But then it appears to stand out a little much."

"That is what I was trying to figure out," Anna said. "I really want to put the pink roses on the chairs, but it's too out and bright."

"Well..." Elsa said trying to find a solution. "What if we... used light red mesh ribbon to tie them to the chairs instead of the thin purple ribbon. Then it would go with the pink more."

"Oh, Elsa that's a great idea!" Anna exclaimed. "You are a genius thank you."

Kai brought them some of the red mesh ribbons and they removed the purple ribbons and tied the red ones on in their place. Elsa helped them for the next two hours, and after that, they were finally done.

"Oh it's beautiful Anna," Elsa told her. "You always know what to pick."

Elsa showed Anna the courtyard and she squealed with excitement, and Kristoff gave a gasp of approval. It had been way more beautiful up close than it had been in the scrapbook.

"So how are the band and choir?" Anna asked her sister.

"They are perfect Anna," Elsa replied. "Everything is perfect for tomorrow."

"Oh thank you so much, Elsa," Anna said, falling into Elsa's arms with tears in her eyes. "You really are the best sister ever."

"Aww thank you," Elsa said. "I love you so much. Now lets wind down and relax for tomorrow."

"Ok," Anna said.

"I know you must be really tired so let's carry you in," Elsa said as a gesture of gratitude. Elsa however, could not carry Anna, so Kristoff carried her inside. When they got inside, Olaf and Sven were waiting for them at dinner. They all ate together, and then they went to bed early because of the big day tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." Anna thought. "Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

The next morning, Anna sprung out of bed and immediately got dressed and ran downstairs. She was not wearing what she was going to wear for the wedding, because Kristoff was not allowed to see her in it yet. She ran downstairs to have breakfast with everyone before they began the wedding, and Anna was excited as she could be. They all sat and talked at breakfast, and then Anna kissed Kristoff goodbye until they saw each other again when she would walk down the aisle.

The ceremony was happening in two hours, and Elsa was helping Anna get ready for it. The dress that Anna had picked out months ago had been a thin white dress with layers of mesh-white cloth wrapped around her lower body. It was not wide, but it was long, and the back of the dress stretched back about two feet behind her, dragging on the floor behind her. Anna went behind the folding screen and got into her dress for that day, casting the one she was already wearing out. She came out wearing her beautiful dress and looked at Elsa with a smile, who was holding a brush and some makeup. Anna had asked Elsa to do her hair and makeup, and she joyfully agreed, happy to help her sister in any way. She had gestured for Anna to sit down in a chair in front of the mirror, and then she undid all of Anna's hair, to where it was completely flowing out. Elsa did everything she could to make sure Anna looked perfect for the wedding. She had always used the word perfect for everything recently.

Kristoff went with Sven and Olaf to go get his suit on and everything ready. People were starting to arrive and they needed someone to get everyone in under control and sat down. Kristoff had to get ready, he was getting married in an hour and a half, and Sven could not really talk, plus he had to help Kristoff because that was just how it had been with them. All of the servants were getting everything ready, so they were unavailable. Kristoff looked down at Olaf and sighed.

"Olaf, can you go down to the courtyard and make sure everyone is seated and under control?" Kristoff asked him.

"Of course I will Kristoff," Olaf said.

"Thank you, Olaf," Kristoff told him.

"Wait, Kristoff, before you go," Olaf got ready to say something. "I know I am silly almost ninety percent of the time, and I am not a very serious person at all, but I can be serious if it is really important to us. I won't let you down, Kristoff. I won't let you or Anna down."

"Thank you for saying that Olaf," Kristoff said. "And thank you for doing this for us."

"It is my job." He said with a three-fingered salute, and with that, he ran down to the courtyard.

Kristoff and Sven went into one of the castles dressing rooms, and he quickly washed up, because he wanted to be at his absolute best for his big day. After drying off, he put on his suit, which was a pair of black pants, with black dress shoes, and a navy blue blazer. He had everything set, except he needed to comb his long blonde hair and get on his bow tie. After getting his bow tie on, Kristoff took a comb and straightened his hair, matting it down so it was not all wavy and messy. Within thirty minutes, he was ready to go, but he stood on the balcony, thinking about the future with his beloved bride, who was probably looking absolutely beautiful right now.

Olaf walked into the courtyard, wearing the little suit that he had, with the three little sticks on his head combed over. He saw everyone who had arrived early, and he one by one instructed them to enter the chapel, got them all seated. To Olaf, this was his shot at proving to Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa that he could be serious and that he could do important things. As long as everyone was seated and calm by the time the ceremony began, Olaf was good. Luckily for him, everybody was willing to take their seats.

Once everyone was seated and the staff had set up everything in the courtyard, Kristoff took his place in the chapel, standing in front and to the left of the bishop by the altar. The band and choir were set up on the balcony above, and ready to play when cued. Kai was chosen to bear the rings, and he was allowed to give a short speech about Anna before they were married. Sven was picked as Kristoff's best man, but he could not give a speech because he was a reindeer. Everyone had their roles and they were all ready, and everything was set up and perfect. Due to a lack of knowing a lot of people, and because of sentimentalism, Elsa was the only bridesmaid.

Once Anna was all ready, she had fifteen minutes to get down to the ceremony, and she looked absolutely perfect, the word that Elsa had been using recently to describe the wedding. Matthias entered the room and approached Anna.

"You ready to go, bride?" Matthias asked.

"Why yes, I am General." Anna playfully replied.

The two walked out arm in arm down the stairs to the courtyard, and Elsa followed behind them on her white and almost unnoticeable purple dress. Since she was the only bridesmaid, she followed behind them in the middle. They made their way to the chapel, and the ushers opened the doors for them to walk down.

"Here we go." Anna thought.

In the chapel, Kristoff was waiting for his beautiful bride to come in, the suspense was tearing everyone apart. Finally, after all the waiting, the doors opened, and Anna's beauty filled the room.

Kristoff gasped as he saw Anna walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with Matthias, followed by Elsa. The walk was beautiful and brought many members of the audience to tears. Once they reached the stage, Anna took her place in front and to the right of the bishop. Matthias took his place behind Kristoff, and Elsa took her place behind Anna, and the ceremony began.

The bishop started off by welcoming everyone and talked for a while about mirage and how it was a very important thing by two people who loved each other endlessly and talked about the greatness and responsibility as a spouse. He then addressed the couple and explained how important their vows were. He then told them to recite their vows.

Kristoff was up first for this, and he had his vows memorized for a long time. He began to speak.

"Anna," Kristoff said. "Ever since we got together almost four years ago, I have never been happier than when I am with you. You always brightened my day, and I always looked forward to seeing you. You truly are the most beautiful and most amazing woman I have ever met, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

It was now Anna's turn. She did not have her vows memorized, so she said all that she could remember, about how she loved Kristoff with all of her heart, about how much joy he brought to her life, and how wonderful he was.

"May I have the rings please?" The Bishop announced.

Kai formally walked down the aisle with the beautiful, purple pillow, that two rings sat upon. One ring was just a gold ring, and the other was a gold ring with a beautiful blue diamond in the middle. As the rings were presented to the bishop, he took them, and Kai took his place behind Matthias. The bishop held the pillow out in front of them, and Anna placed Kristoff's ring on his ring finger, and Kristoff placed Anna's ring on her ring finger, and they held both of the hands of each other, facing each other.

The bishop then pronounced the mirage, saying the necessary speech before it. Finally, he said the famous line.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife." the bishop said. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two gave each other a long passionate kiss, and Kristoff had leaned Anna down. The two shared the best kiss of their lives together, for a solid twenty seconds. Everyone clapped and at that moment, Elsa, Kai, and Matthias were all in tears, Elsa with the most. It even appeared as though Sven was crying too.

Everyone was escorted into the courtyard behind the couple, and they all took their seats at the tables. The wedding party had begun, and the band was playing a nice melody for everyone. There everyone ate, danced, and celebrated the couple's mirage. Kai gave his speech about Anna and Kristoff, and Elsa gave hers as well. At that moment, the traditional dance had to happen. Since Anna did not have parents, and Kristoff did not have any either, Anna danced with Matthias and Kristoff danced with Elsa. After all, was said and done, a toast was given to Anna and Kristoff. After all of that, Anna and Kristoff were about to exit the wedding, but Anna pulled Elsa aside to talk to her in private.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa responded.

"Look, I've been thinking and..." Anna said. "Will you..."

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "What is it?"

"I really miss you all the time Elsa," Anna told her. "Will you come back and live in Arendelle with us? It's just that I love you so much and I miss you so much, and you're going to have to leave after tonight, and I don't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course, I'll come back to Arendelle."

"Really?" Anna said in a point of tears. "You mean it?"

"Yes Anna," Elsa said. "I love you so much and I miss you every single day. I have had thoughts about wanting to come back, and if I'm being honest, I really do want to come back, I can't bear to be away from you guys all the time, especially after what happened for thirteen years. I have been wanting to come back for several months now."

"Thank you so much Elsa," Anna said as they were both in tears. "But... how will you get everything settled in?"

"Look Anna," Elsa told her sister. "You and Kristoff go and have your honeymoon, go enjoy each other for the next couple days, and while you're gone I will get all of that squared away. When you get back Anna, I will be here, and I will have everything all set.

"Thank you so much again, Elsa!" Anna leaped onto and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're coming back."

"Me too Anna." And with that being said, Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her forehead, and Anna returned it with a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "See you in a few days Anna"

"You too sis," Anna said, and then she walked off and boarded the train with Kristoff to Vestergard.

Elsa stayed and helped everyone clean up, and had all of the decorations be put inside the castle. She spent the next hour, with the help of the castle staff and some other kind servants, cleaning the wedding up. Inside, she took all the decorations and put them in boxes, and labeled them 'Anna's Wedding,' and then she put them in the attic to store them, and she took all the photos and put them in a nice little box on Anna's nightstand in her room.

The next morning, Elsa mounted the Nokk, went to the forest, and explained to Yelena how she was going back to Arendelle, and how she was close enough if anything happened, and how the forest would be fine with the spirits there already. She told Honeymaren and Ryder too and gave them both invitations to come to visit Arendelle anytime they wanted. After telling everyone goodbye, she grabbed Bruni and petted him with her index finger.

"I wish I could take you with me, little guy," Elsa told Bruni. "Come visit me sometimes. Goodbye Bruni."

He made a little salamander noise that said goodbye. She had asked Honeymaren and Ryder to bring little Bruni with them when they came and visited. She spent the night in the forest, and then in the morning, she said her final goodbyes to everyone, mounted the Nokk, and rode back to the castle. When she got back, she dismounted the Nokk, and it went back into the water. She breathed in the sights and walked back to the castle, where Kai was greeting her and was going to help her get settled back in.

Anna and Kristoff enjoyed each other for the next couple of days, sharing their endless love for each other. They went to the nearby kingdom of Vestergard, where they had gotten the wedding decorations, for their honeymoon. Together they had shared love all day and all night and had the most wonderful time with each other.

When Anna came back, Elsa was waiting in the courtyard for her just like she had said. They were ready to finally have Elsa back with them twenty-four seven. Anna gave Elsa a nice long hug, and then Kristoff gave her a hug as well, to show that he was happy that she was back. They got Anna and Kristoff settled back in and they continued on with their lives together.


End file.
